The Four Amigos
The Four Amigos 'is the 6th mission in the mod. Script ''Neil walks down the platform at the Warsaw Train Station and finds Martin sleeping on a bench. Neil shakes Martin's shoulder to wake him up 'Neil: '''Hey...Martin. ''Martin slowly wakes up and turns over to see Neil shaking his shoulder 'Neil: '''Hey, Martin, it's me, Neil. ''Martin yawns and sits upright on the bench as Neil talks to him with his arms folded '''Neil: '''Right, so I've been thinking about how we could get Lamont back after what he done did to us, and I thought of a good way to get him. '''Martin: How you think we should get him? It's simple, find him, sneak up behind him- Martin gestures his hand into a finger gun and "shoots" it as he continues talking 'Martin: '-and "bang", we got him. Know what I'm saying? 'Neil: '''Yeah...no. '''Martin: '''What-why? Why not? '''Neil: '''Because that's too easy. If we want to take him down, we gotta make him weep while we do it. '''Martin: '''Oh, like all cold blooded and stuff? '''Neil: '''Bingo. Here's how I see it, right? He owns a good deal of gas stations around here, so I reckon we knock them off, you know? '''Martin: '''Oh...like armed robbery? '''Neil: '''Exactly, just like armed robbery. Like what you see in the movies and on the news. '''Martin: '''Well, Neil, if that's what we gotta do, we gotta do it. ''Martin gets up from the bench and walks over to the parking lot with Neil, the two of them talking during the walk 'Martin: '''So, how're we gonna do this? '''Neil: '''Well, you know, it can't be just us, ya'know? We need a crew. Now, I know a few guys who can help us out in our dire situation. ''The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive to Mike's house with Martin. On the way, a conversation erupts 'Martin: '''Right, so, who are these guys you think're gonna be able to help us out? '''Neil: '''Some kids that loiter around where I work. I dunno where they other ones live, but I know this one guy, Mike, lives out at some farm or something. '''Martin: '''What does he do? '''Neil: '''I don't know yet. He's into aliens and stuff, but you know, seems like a good kid. '''Martin: '''But what's the point of having him around if we don't know what he's doing yet? '''Neil: "'You should never close doors on yourself", that's what my dad always told me. 'Martin: '''So you think he can be useful to us? '''Neil: '''You gotta look at this business from multiple angles. There's manufacturing, transportation, numbers, so forth. Get where I'm getting at? '''Martin: '''Yeah, so this dude's gonna talk to those alien buddies of his and move the stuff from A to B? '''Neil: '''I dunno about that, let's just talk to him about it. ''The player arrives at Mike's house. Upon arrival, a short cutscene occurs Neil and Martin walk up to Mikes front door and knock on it. After waiting a few seconds, Mike's father walks out 'Mike's Dad: '''Yes, can I help you? '''Neil: '''Is Mike around? '''Mike's Dad: '''Who's asking? '''Neil: '''Tell him the gas station guy's here. '''Mike's Dad: '''Uh...yeah-yeah, I remember hearing about you. The guy with the mullet stuck in the 70's- ''Martin starts snickering as Neil talks to Mike's Dad 'Neil: '''I've heard it all before, pal. But seriously, is Mike around? '''Mike's Dad: '''Nope, haven't seen him all day. I'm guessing he's down at that hobby shop. '''Neil: '''Right, thanks. ''Neil and Martin walk off Mike's porch as Mike's Dad closes the door behind him. As they walk away, Martin breaks out into a full laughter The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive to the hobby shop with Martin. On the way, a conversation erupts 'Martin: '''Damn dude, he's right! '''Neil: '''About what? '''Martin: '''You do in fact look like you're stuck in the 70's, what with that mustache and that hair. Hell, I think the only time I saw you without that was back in the service- '''Neil: '''Fuck, if you think my hair's insane, you should see my brother's. '''Martin: '''Wait, you have a brother? '''Neil: '''Yeah. I mean, we ain't close or nothing. Last time I saw him, he had a buzzcut. '''Martin: '''Oh yeah? '''Neil: '''Yeah. '''Martin: '''What's he do? '''Neil: '''Pretty much the opposite of me. You know, went to college, works in some office somewhere. '''Martin: '''I have a brother. Well, a few, really. '''Neil: '''That so? '''Martin: '''Yep. Haven't heard from them in a while, either. Fucking aliens. The cheek of it, Neil, they don't bother telling you where they're taking them, they just whisk them away all crazy and shit. ''The player arrives at the hobby shop. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Kane is standing behind the cash register at the hobby shop, talking to Mike, who is on the other side of the counter 'Mike: '...So I tell the dude "hey, what the fuck are you doing with that probe"? 'Kane: '''And then what- ''As Kane says the above, Neil and Martin walk into the hobby shop. Kane notices them and directs his attention to them 'Kane: '''Hey! Neil, whassup, amigo!? '''Neil: '''Nothing much. '''Kane: '''And who's your buddy? '''Neil: '''Ah, right, this here's Martin. A buddy of mine from the service. Anyway, Martin, let me introduce you. That there's Mike, the guy I've been telling you about. '''Mike: '''Yo, amigo. ''Martin shyly waves his hand as Neil continues talking 'Neil: '''And that slacker behind the counter's Kane. He works here and could be of some use- '''Kane: '''Use for what? '''Neil: '''Is it your lunch hour? '''Kane: '''I just got back from my lunch hour- '''Neil: '''Take another one and meet me in the basement. Mike, Martin, let's roll. ''Neil walks towards the basement with Martin as Kane and Mike look at each other in a confused manner. The scene then cuts to the basement of the hobby shop, which also doubles as a model railroad club's layout. Kane and Mike both walk down into the basement to find Neil and Martin writing on a whiteboard with a marker as they talk amongst themselves 'Neil: '...so the delivery door's here, and there's a camera facing the door's direction, but not the door itself- 'Martin: '''You're saying we'll be on tape if we come through the back? '''Neil: '''Only from the back. Cameras are everywhere else, but that's where the masks come in- '''Kane: '''Yo- ''Neil and Martin quickly turn around to Mike and Kane 'Kane: '''You know, I'd have to ask you guys to leave, seeing as you guys aren't members of the model train club, but seeing as what you seem to be doing looks really, really, really interesting, I'll let it slide. '''Neil: '''I'm a member if you wanna see my card- '''Kane: '''Well I just started working here because my grandad owns this place, so...yeah- '''Mike: '''Looks like you're planning something big. '''Kane: '''Yeah. I mean, fuck dude. It's gotta be something big if you need a whole whiteboard for it, yeah? '''Mike: '''Right, right. '''Neil: '''Yeah, I can imagine. ''Neil looks at his watch before walking up the stairs, calling out to the rest of them 'Neil: '''Right, so this is gonna take about all night to plan out, so I'm gonna run out to get us some food. I'll see you all when I get back- '''Martin: '''What about me? '''Neil: '''Tell them about the plan, I'll be back with dinner. ''Neil walks up the stairs and outside the store Mission Passed Category:Missions